


A Very Noir Evening

by NanixErka



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Concussions, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Less than 1000 words, Miles and Spider man Noir Friendship, Whump, mild Miles whump, self indulgent, soft, soft noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: He’d taken a liking to the nick-name “Noir”.It made him feel broody, mysterious -badassif you will.Which is why he felt so thoroughly embarrassed for half a second when a certain red-and-black spider-man quite literally crashed into his living room…. While he was knitting.





	A Very Noir Evening

He’d taken a liking to the nick-name “Noir”. 

It made him feel broody, mysterious - _badass_ if you will. 

Which is why he felt so thoroughly embarrassed for half a second when a certain red-and-black spider-man quite literally crashed into his living room…. While he was knitting. 

He was about to grouse about his unexpected - but not unwanted - apartment guest, when out of the rapidly closing portal came a very menacing-looking robot. Its eyes and claws were trained on Miles, and Noir barely spared a thought. 

He tossed the knitting aside, curled his hand into a fist, and leveled a right hook directly into the robots head, crushing it in and causing it to fall out his open window, landing in a twitching, sparking pile on the man’s fire escape. 

There was a pause, before someone spoke

“Uh…. Thanks, man” Miles managed, standing with a huff before swaying dangerously to the side. Noir caught him by the bicep- staring at the young man intensely. 

“You’re welcome” He answered “Off with the mask, kid. You’re seemin’ a little off kilter” 

Miles guffawed “I’m totally fine, dude!” 

“Then why haven’t you righted yourself?” Noir’s brow raised- his hand still firmly holding Miles upright by the arm. 

“Br- Man, listen, I got a secret Eye… I dentitiy” The boy’s lenses seemed uneven. 

“Miles, please” Noir aggressed- the lenses widened comically

“Wh-whoaa, wait! Noir?” The boy pushed himself upright “Heh, I uh, didn’t recognise you without your like, mask ‘n’ stuff” He seemed to stand straight, so Noir cautiously let go “Dude, your voice doesn’t match how you look, like, at _all_” Miles seemed to giggle. Noir’s expression wasn’t all that amused at his realization. 

“Hilarious, Miles” He passively commented “Now, sit. I think you hit your noggin” 

There was no initial response from Miles for a few seconds before he giggled again 

“Noggin” 

Okay, this was becoming concerning. Noir took Miles by the shoulders and led him to his leather couch, trying not to jostle him too bad as he sat the vaguely delirious boy down and then pulled off the Cowl. Now it was Noir’s turn to be surprised. 

“You changed your hair” Noir blurted. The boy had gone from the full head of hair, to a pretty close shave since they last saw one another. A stark departure from the previous style. 

“Huh?” Miles looked up at him and - when Noir finally got a look at the boy’s eyes - the man confirmed his concerns - the pupils were uneven

“... You got a concussion, son” He commented, "You gotta lay down and I gotta see if I got any ice for where you hit your head.” 

“Ice?” Miles squinted “Isn’t your universe like… old?” 

“... Ice boxes exist” Noir commented, before walking over to his small kitchen. 

“Ooooooh” Miles called out after him, and Noir had to suppress a chuckle. 

He grabbed a towel and ran it under water, before placing it in his icebox. It’d take a bit for it to be cold enough, and after a brief look through his icebox, he did notice that he’d apparently put a different towel in there at some earlier point - most likely for himself. 

Thank you, past Peter Parker. 

He grabbed it, noting that it was cold, but not frozen, and he bought it over to Miles, who was already trying to sitting up “Ah, ah, ah! Kid, come on don’t get all riled up like that” The man placed the freezing rag “You got a nasty bump and I dunno if fancy spider power’s are gonna help you out.” 

The boy groaned a bit, but didn’t fight the older man’s attempts to get him to lie down 

“Thank you, Miles” 

There were a few moments of silence as Noir took up a seat on an adjacent chair and grabbed the newspaper, adjusting his glasses. 

“Hey uh…. Noir?” Miles voice was a bit off, but he wasn’t slurring. That was a good sign already

“... Yes?” 

“How’d you get your spider powers?” 

God, such an innocent question. Peter bit his lip for a moment and sighed.

“It’s a… complicated tale to tell” 

“I got time, if that’s what you’re worried about” Miles encouraged. 

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle “its a little mature, is what I mean. Not a very happy story” 

“Is any Spider-Man story happy?” The boy mused, his tone flat. 

This caused the older man to glance over at him. 

“... Some are happier than others” Peter reasoned. 

There was a brief silence

“So uh, are ya not gonna tell me? I’ll stop asking but uh, i’ll give you my sad eyes. I’m told they’re very effective” 

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle 

“Are you sure you want to know?” He asked - for self assurance more than anything else. 

“Yeah, man. Lay it on me” Miles invited. 

Peter sighed, but his smile didn’t leave. 

“Okay, but my rule is that you have to stay laying down the entire time. I don’t want your concussion to worsen” 

Miles rolled his eyes 

“Done and done!” He raised his hands above his head as he remain laid down “Stop stalling, man! I wanna know!” 

Peter put down his newspaper and took a breath. He tried to recall - distantly - if he’d ever told this story before

“... Well, it all started when I met a man. His name was Ben Urich, and he’d saved me and my Aunt May…”

**Author's Note:**

> Look up Spider-Noir's origin at your own risk its uh.... kinda wild. Vulture is like.... a cannibal nazi, I think.


End file.
